spongebobgalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Christmas Who?
"Christmas Who?" is an episode from season two. In this episode, Sandy teaches Christmas traditions, and he shows the rest of Bikini Bottom Christmas. Plot Prologue The episode starts with a prologue, introducing Patchy the Pirate and Potty the Parrot. Patchy sets pictures of SpongeBob and Patrick on the mantelpiece, puts up his various SpongeBob-themed ornaments, and bakes Christmas cookies which Potty eats. Patchy also takes time to open a letter from a fan, who asks if likes Christmas as much as he does. Patchy remarks that there was once a time when Christmas in Bikini Bottom was unheard of, and decides to tell the story. Christmas Who? Outside Sandy's treedome, SpongeBob is in his karate gear preparing to take Sandy by surprise. SpongeBob sees Sandy putting up Christmas lights and mistakes it for a fire, after drenching Sandy, she tells SpongeBob all about Christmas. Later, at the Krusty Krab, SpongeBob passes the story and traditions of Christmas on to Patrick, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs. Everyone in Bikini Bottom, except for Squidward, is excited at the prospect of Santa Claus bearing gifts, and they all, except Squidward, put their Christmas wishes into bottles, which are then shot up to the surface by SpongeBob for Santa to receive. In the days leading up to Christmas, the people of Bikini Bottom celebrate, and on Christmas Eve, they stand in front of a large decorated coral tree and sing, eagerly awaiting the arrival of Santa. Squidward, continues to refuse to believe in Christmas. The people continue to sing until morning, noticeably getting more tired. When Santa fails to arrive, everyone leaves in bitter disappointment and SpongeBob becomes depressed. Squidward comes out at last, laughing and scoffing at SpongeBob's humiliation, and even takes a photo to commemorate the occasion. As SpongeBob sadly walks away, he hands Squidward a present. Squidward, still skeptical, opens it to find a hand-carved driftwood clarinet. Squidward then sees clearly how SpongeBob has only been trying to make everyone happy, and how much of a jerk he himself has been in comparison. To make up for his behavior, Squidward dresses up as Santa and presents himself to SpongeBob. This delights and amazes SpongeBob, who thanks "Santa" for bringing Christmas to Bikini Bottom. Squidward replies that it was not him, but rather SpongeBob, who truly brought Christmas to Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob faints from joy, and Gary carries SpongeBob home. Squidward prepares to take the costume off, but is approached by a little girl, asking him for a present. SpongeBob suddenly appears beside her, assuring her that Santa will make her wish come true. Out of desperation, Squidward gives the child a wrench from his house, which she takes as a replacement for a missing tooth. He momentarily feels touched, until a crowd of people arrive expecting gifts as well, forcing him into giving away everything he owns. After sending the ecstatic SpongeBob off once more, Squidward wonders if he's gone insane for the lengths he's gone to in preserving SpongeBob's dream. Squidward then discovers a note on his doorstep, a message from the actual Santa thanking him for his help and commending him for being a "good boy." He looks up in time to see the real Santa Claus riding away in his sleigh with reindeer saying "Ho Ho Ho". The amazed and confused Squidward remarks, "Yep, I'm insane," and goes back inside, playing his new clarinet. Epilogue After finishing up the story, Patchy gets mad at Potty for perching atop his head. Potty gives Patchy a gift of good-will and Patchy stands under a mistletoe. Patchy invites ladies for a smooch, but Potty sweeps in for one, as Patchy repels away Potty and is now preoccupied, the narrator gives a "Good night, and Happy Holidays." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes